


Halloween Drabbles

by Xiubaek13 (slavetotheking)



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Min Yoongi | Suga, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Pumpkins, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/Xiubaek13





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

Prompt: Horror movie marathon where you end up sleeping together on the couch because you’re too scared to get up

Pairing: Jongdae x Reader

Word Count: 994

Warnings: None unless you hate horror movies but there is nothing graphic in here.

 

“NO! Don’t run up the stairs you idiot, get out of the house!!!” You yelled at the TV. 

 

Behind you, you heard Jongdae laughing. “Seriously babe, we’re three movies in now. You know damn well that anyone who isn’t Sydney dies.”

 

“Spoilers!” you gasp. 

 

He laughs again before getting up off the couch to go fetch more snacks from the kitchen. It’s tradition for the two of you to have horror movie marathons every October in the week leading up to Halloween. Most of your friends hated scary movies, thinking they were either lame or they were terrified by them. Jongdae was the exception. He loved them and we thoroughly enjoyed watching you yell at the TV every year as though it made any difference. 

 

In the six years you had been doing this with him you’d only been scared once by a British movie called The Children. It unsettled you so much that you forced Jongdae to let you share his bed. He hadn’t let you live that down yet. You maintained that the movie was fucking creepy and that children were terrifying. He maintained that you were a giant baby but he hadn’t turned you away from his bed.

 

“Yah! Did you want another drink?” Dae’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

 

“Yes please, try to make it less strong this time though!” You called out. 

 

Jongdae reappeared with a drink in each hand, vodka and cranberry for you and a beer for him, and a bowl of popcorn in his arms and a packet of lollies hanging from his mouth. “You are such a dork, here let me help you.” You took the popcorn from his arms and he set the two drinks down and dropped the lollies on the table.

 

“So, are we watching all of these tonight?” He asked while sifting through the stack of DVD’s you’d rented.

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

“Aish, there’s so many. Did you leave any in the store for anyone else to rent?”

 

“Oh shut up and pick the next one already.”

 

The night went on and the two of you sat through zombie apocalypses, countless slasher films, Dracula, a very questionable vampire movie choice that bordered on softcore porn that Dae had chosen and finally Orphan. Every year you tried to pick something to unnerve him and every year he sat through all of the movies completely unaffected and it drove you mad. You just needed one movie to creep him out, to make him feel uneasy or unsettled so that you were even. You’d resigned yourself to the fact that he’d probably never be scared by a movie, after he giggled at Annabelle you gave up on a movie actually scaring him. 

 

He turned the case over and read the back as you put the DVD in your PS4. A husband and wife who recently lost their baby adopt a 9 year old girl who is not as nearly as innocent as she claims to be. “Yah, did you really pick another movie with a creepy kid in it? If you want to share my bed that badly you just have to ask.” 

 

“You wish Dae, you wish.” You sat back down on the couch and started the movie.

 

It started out normal enough and the two of you were casually sprawled out on the couch, you’d put a pillow on Dae’s lap and had laid down and he was absentmindedly running his fingers through your hair as you watched the couple visit an orphanage and find the girl they were going to adopt. As the movie progressed and the girl turned out to in fact, be the worst girl you could possibly ever have the misfortune of adopting, you felt Dae’s hand tense in your hair. You thought in the very least he probably hated this girl. You were rethinking your remark from earlier because you were creeped the fuck out. 

 

“Aish. Does it make me a bad person to wish death on a child?” 

 

“Not if its this child Dae, not if its this child.”

 

“It’s not just me right, she’s trying to seduce her adoptive father?!”

 

“It’s not just you.” You cringed. This move was messed up. More messed up that you had thought. As messed up as it was you were at least getting a reaction out of Jongdae. Though really if he had no reaction to a 9 year old trying to seduce her adoptive father then you would be concerned. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He yelled at the screen. You had sat up during the final parts of the movie when all of the pieces revealed one hell of a twist. One that Dae had not been expecting since he was now yelling about it. “That’s so fucked up, oh my god. No. just... no. Ah wae! Why did you show me this?!”

 

“I didn’t know it would end like THAT!” You shot back.

 

You put on a final movie to try and get your minds off Orphan but it wasn’t really working. You were utterly creeped out and Dae was unsettled. He’d laid down behind you on the couch and had pulled you to him so that he was spooning you. 

 

The final movie, Shaun of the Dead, finished and you went to get up and go to bed but Dae’s arm tightened around your middle, preventing you from moving. He didn’t say anything but he’d buried his head into the crook of your neck. “Dae, what’s wrong?”

 

He didn’t move, instead answering you with a muffled voice. “Children, orphans… whatever the fuck that was that you made me watch, it got to me.”

 

You smiled. “Dae, are you saying that you want me to stay with you because the movie freaked you out?”

 

“Shut up and sleep.” 

 

You laughed but made no attempt to move. If anything you were thankful because that movie had freaked you out and you didn’t want to sleep alone either.


	2. Drabble 2

Drabble 2

Prompt: “Hold on a minute… You can see me? But… nobody can see me.”

Pairing: Suga x Reader

Word Count: 836

Warnings: Supernatural au, nothing graphic but if you don’t like Halloween/spirits etc you’ve been warned

 

The party was lame and you were searching for a reason to ditch Jimin and go home early. Get dressed up he said, it’ll be fun he said. You liked costume parties but you hated how unoriginal most people were with their costumes. So far you’d counted 12 Harley Quinn’s and 8 Jokers. If it was your party you’d let one of each costume in… if a duplicate showed up you’d make them get changed. The girl Jimin had come to meet didn’t like you. Well at least you thought she didn’t since her response to you asking what she was dressed as was “I’m a mouse, duh.” In your defence wearing black panties and a black corset and two small animal ears didn’t really help you work it out. 

 

You’d left the two of them on the dance floor and gone to get yourself a drink before going to sit outside. You headed around the side of the house and found a small balcony where you could sit in peace. Girl with drink sitting by herself at party was a beacon for creeps so you were doing your best to avoid the crowd. You just weren’t in the mood for anyone giving you shit tonight. You’d had a rough couple of weeks and the argument you’d had with your brother earlier had only made you feel worse. You’d only agreed to come to the party so that you could get out of the house. 

 

Jimin was your best friend and he’d done his part to try and cheer you up but he knew when you were in a mood it was best to leave you alone. He’d offered to just drop you at his place and let you crash there while he went out but you turned him down, telling him you’d be a bad friend if you didn’t go and give this new girl he liked a once over. 

 

You sat in the shadows at the back of the balcony so that if anyone stumbled past they wouldn’t see you. You were quietly sipping on your drink when a guy rounded the corner and sat at the edge of the balcony. He hadn’t spotted you so you just sat in silence and assessed him. 

 

He was very pale or had really good makeup for the party. His grey hair was a stylish mess atop his head. His clothes looked faded and old, the monochrome look worked for him. He’s actually made a pretty cool costume. You thought to yourself. He didn’t have a drink and he wasn’t attached to his phone so you wondered what he was doing just sitting here in the dark. He seemed peaceful and you didn’t want to ruin the image you’d concocted in your head if he turned out to be a jerk. 

 

After a few moments of silence he started to speak to himself. His voice was soothing and you found yourself hanging on every word. 

 

“Ah what is the point? Why do people come here every year to throw a party and half of them dress the same? Why bother. Why be one of the crowd when you can be so much more? Maybe they just don’t care enough. Maybe they just don’t have a creative bone in their bodies. They just go about their days following the crowd. Why live like that? Why not take a chance and put yourself out there? It might go horribly wrong but at least you tried.”

 

His words hung in the air. He didn’t voice any responses to his questions but his words struck a cord with you. You found yourself answering before you could stop yourself. 

 

“Because then costume companies would actually need more than 4 costumes to sell every year. They’d have a heart attack if they needed something other than Deadpool, Harley Quinn, Joker and Wonder Woman.”

 

He jolted as you spoke, breaking the silence that had stretched out. He slowly turned around and looked at you with a slightly surprised look on his face. He tilted his head and stared at you, his eyes boring into your soul. He got up and warily walked over to where you were sitting. “You can hear me?”

 

You scoffed at the absurd comment. “Uh yeah, your voice is working perfectly buddy.”

 

He froze when he noticed that you were looking at him. “Hold on a minute… You can see me? But… nobody can see me.”

 

Before you could answer Jimin appeared on the grass. “Yah! What are you doing sitting in the dark by yourself? Come back inside and drink with me.”

 

“Jimin I’m not by myself.”

 

“Very funny. What are you just out here talking to your imaginary friend then? Hurry up and come inside.”

 

You glanced back up at the pale man and your eyes widened. You couldn’t move.

 

Jimin gave up on waiting and came to grab your arm. He noticed your face and took pause. “Hey, why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”


	3. Drabble 3

Drabble 3

Prompt: “If I knock politely will you let me in? I’ll make it worth your while”

Pairing: Baekhyun x Reader

Word Count: 1,111

Warnings: Vampire AU, mentions of smut, blood, death, torture, murder. 

 

He stood at the threshold and waited. When you made no move to let him in he smirked at you. “You and I both know you’ll let me in.” His smooth voice carried through the room. You were pressed against the wall furthest from the door, watching him with wide, terrified eyes.

 

He cocked his head to the side and tried again. “If I knock politely will you let me in?” He licked his bottom lip. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

 

He just stood there and waited. You would make it to sunrise then he’d go away. You knew if you just persevered you’d be ok. You’d outrun him to get inside your house knowing that he couldn’t enter without an invitation. You’d never been happier to have binge read so many vampire books. One thing those books got right was the beauty. He was stunning and alluring, you could feel the pull to give in and let him in. His voice was trying to trick you into believing you’d get to live if you just let him in but you knew better and you refused to be manipulated in this manner. 

 

“No.”

 

He chuckled menacingly. “Do you honestly think that if you wait me out I won’t just return another night? That I won’t keep coming back until I have you? So naïve.”

 

You hung your head at his words. 

 

“It’s pointless to drag this out. We both know one way or another I’ll be in this house soon enough. The sooner you let me in, the better I’ll make it for you.”

 

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to play with your food.” You snapped back. Your resolve was weakening and your fear was building. You didn’t want to die yet. You thought back to all of your friends and family and the idea of leaving them without getting to say a proper goodbye made you tremble, a single tear escaping and running down your face. 

 

He rapped his delicate fingers on the door frame, bringing you out of your reverie. “I’m not letting you in.” Your stubbornness was probably going to get you killed but you just couldn’t let yourself admit defeat yet. Not when you’d tried so hard to get away from him. Your mind flashed back to earlier in the night when you’d been at the bar. 

 

An incredibly attractive man with dark tousled hair, khol lined eyes and a lip ring that was connected to his earring with a chain approached you. You were a sucker for piercings and he made this one look good, unfairly so. He approached you and offered to buy you a drink. Over the course of the night the two of you talked, an undercurrent of desire flowing through your exchanges. His name was Baekhyun and he was a partner in a law firm in town, along with 8 other associates. He had no family and preferred going out at night, stating that the darkness brought out the beauty of the world. You hung on every word he said, completely engrossed in him. 

 

As you had gone to leave the bar to hail down a cab he’d pinned you to the wall and kissed you. His kiss was demanding, his lips moulding to yours. You could feel the metal of the lip bar pressing into your lips as the two of you kissed. As he drew away he took your bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. Desire flooded your system. You asked him to come home with you. Who were you to turn away an incredibly attractive man who wanted you?

 

The cab ride home was uneventful, until it came time to pay the driver. He leant forward into the front seat and stared at the driver which you found weird but as you watched you saw the drivers eyes glaze over as Baekhyun said “You never picked us up, you felt like going for a drive to clear your head. You will pay the outstanding fare.” And the cab driver nodded before repeating Baekhyun’s words. Fear spiked through you and you bolted for the house. You only knew of one creature that could do that to a person.

 

Now you were trapped. He was outside sure, but for how long?

 

You looked up and noticed that he’d disappeared. A breath you didn’t know you’d been holding loosened and you tried to relax. Before you could settle your emotions a man ran through the open door and stopped in front of you. He had a crazed look in his eyes and in his hands he held a knife. 

 

“Now, I could save you from the man in front of you who, by the way, wants to carve your flesh off your bones before killing you. Nasty son of a bitch if I’m honest. But in order to help you, you’d have to let me in.”

 

The man in front of you flipped the knife in his hands and started to advance on you. You backed up until your back hit the wall. You were terrified. You had no doubt in your mind that this man was going to kill you. He pinned you to the wall and traced his knife down your throat to the valley between your breasts. He licked his lips and smiled the most sickening smile you’d ever seen. 

 

You screamed out and cried but the man wouldn’t let you go. He found your terror funny and kept telling you all of the things he was going to do to you before eventually killing you. You were so scared, so utterly terrified that you could not stop shaking. 

 

When his knife cut the flesh just above your chest you screamed in pain. You were going to die and this man was going to drag it out for as long as he could, not killing you until you were way past begging for death. Your alternative was not much better but at least the vampire would kill you quickly and with less pain that this man would. You put your stubbornness aside and screamed. “BAEKHYUN COME IN. HELP ME!”

 

The man’s neck twisted to a horrible angle and he dropped to the floor in front of you. Then a hand pinned you to the wall as Baekhyun brought his face towards your chest and licked the blood that had escaped the cut. When he raised his head back up to you his lips were marked with your blood and you could see two fangs pressing into his bottom lip. 

 

“Now. How about we have some fun before I decide if you get to live?”


	4. Drabble 4

Drabble 4

Prompt: The devil is bored so he makes a trip to the surface to make a contract.

Pairing: TOP x Reader

Word Count: 733

Warnings: Demons & Lucifer, supernatural themes, I think that’s it tbh.

 

“So are you just going to stand there or did you have a reason for summoning me. You might not know this but I’m pretty busy tonight. I don’t have time to spare for little girls who think they can play with summoning rituals.” You couldn’t tell if he looked annoyed or if that was always how he looked. The impassive tone in his voice didn’t give you any hints either but what were you supposed to expect from a demon? It’s not like they were ever full of joy when they were summoned.

 

“You’re not who I expected to turn up. At first I thought you had just picked a new vessel but you’re not Mephistophiles.” The demon that stood in front of you was much taller than the one you were used to. He had short, styled black hair and chiselled features. He gave off an air of power, in the very least you knew he was stronger than Mephisto.

 

The demon lifted an eyebrow and chuckled emotionlessly. “Mephisto, my, my, this is not your first summoning. You aren’t wrong. I’m definitely not him. I can still give you what you desire. For a price.”

 

You glared. “Well of course there’s a price. No demon does charity work. Name your price then we can negotiate.”

 

The demon tutted. “No little girl, first you tell me what it is that you want. I’ll name my price after you give me the task. One must weigh up risk and effort to decide what one requires for the deed to be worth my time.”

 

You rolled your eyes. This guy was laying it on thick. Whatever, he can have his head this far up his own ass if he wants, as long as he’s willing to do the job. You squared your shoulders and walked up to the summoning circle, keeping a safe enough distance from the demon. You weren’t a novice in dealing with demons but it was always better to err on the side of caution, especially since this one hadn’t given you his name yet. “I usually summon Mephisto when I need a job carried out. He provides the means for me to get in undetected and to reach my target. This time, I need to get into the CEO’s office at 145 West High St”

 

The demon snapped his fingers and a glass of wine appeared in his hand. He took a sip and regarded your statement. “And what does he usually ask for as payment?” 

 

“A vial of blood and free reign to grant me access however he pleases, plus he can take whatever he likes from the building.” 

 

“A pittance. How boring and typical of him.” He scoffed. 

 

“And what would you ask for?”

 

“I normally only deal in souls, but for this request I will take something else.” He raked his gaze over you, lingering as it got lower. “It has been some time since I visited the surface and played with humans. I’ll take the same payment as he did, but with one addition.” 

 

“And what might that be?” You gulped. His stare was unwavering and it was making you feel strange. 

 

“Pleasures of the flesh. You are not unappealing and I can tell that you aren’t a virgin. One night, in addition to the rest of the payment.” 

 

You stepped back. “Sex with a demon? You expect me to agree to have sex with a demon?”

 

He smirked. “Oh not just any demon child, the demon.” He stepped out of the summoning circle and started towards you. “Darling, you should really check who you are dealing with before allowing me to stay. Now. I’ll help you, because I’m bored and the opportunity to kill some bastards in suits appeals to me, but you will submit to me. Trust me it’s better for you if you give in to the desires you feel.”

 

He touched your forehead and heat flooded your core. His eyes glowed with a blinding light and you saw a glimpse of his wings. Only then did it dawn on you who you were dealing with. 

 

“L-lucifer.”

 

He grinned. “Good, you aren’t stupid. I hate the stupid ones. Now get on your knees.”


	5. Drabble 5

Drabble 5

Prompt: “Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I’m going to swap spit with a stranger, I’d rather just make out with you.”

Pairing: Xiumin x Reader

Word Count: 847

Warnings: Incubus AU, smut, like the beginning of filthy, filthy smut, I’m not sorry.

 

All it took was two sentences. Two seemingly innocent sentences to an unfairly attractive man at the Halloween party to turn your night around. If your mind wasn’t so clouded with wanton lust you’d actually be embarrassed by your actions but at this point in time the only thing on your mind was giving into your carnal desires.

The night had started out tame. You’d gone with a friend to a Halloween party and were rocking your sacrificial virgin costume. It was a typical Halloween party with typical games, bobbing for apples, ghost stories, spin the bottle, trick or treat versions of truth or dare…the list went on. Mainly it was an excuse for you to let loose, be drunk and maybe make out with a sexy vampire. 

 

You were playfully bickering with Mitsune about bobbing for apples. She thought it was a great game while you thought it was stupid and unhygienic. That was how you found yourself watching her play while you sipped on your drink.

 

You didn’t hear anyone walk up next to you so you were startled when a voice spoke on your right. “I’ll never understand the appeal of this game.” 

 

You turned to see the owner of the voice. You silently thanked the universe because the man standing next to you was incredibly hot. He wasn’t much taller than you, with black hair that fell into his feline eyes that were lined with kohl. He had purple eyes, no doubt contacts to go with his costume which consisted of fitted black leather pants, a white button up shirt covered in chains and a black leather harness. You had no idea what he was supposed to be but he looked good. You stared at him unabashedly which didn’t seem to unnerve him, if anything it interested him. When you remembered that you were supposed to speak you managed to respond with “Me either. What’s the point of trying to bite into an apple while it’s in water? It’s messy and ruins your makeup, not to mention it ends up a barrel of saliva later in the night. Ick.”

 

He turned to face you, his eyes raking over you, and cocked his head to the side. “Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I’m going to swap spit with a stranger, I’d rather just make out with you.” He raised an eyebrow as he spoke and you were done. It might have been the alcohol in your system coupled with just how fucking hot he was but all you could think about was how much you wanted to kiss him.

 

Fuelled by liquid confidence you replied “Well, what’s stopping you?”

 

He smirked and closed the gap between the two of you, holding your face in his hands as his lips attached to yours. You felt his mouth move and you responded to his movements allowing him to take your bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue swiping along it. He released your lip and kissed you again, this time deepening the kiss. He varied the pressure he applied, giving you soft kisses then deep hungry, breath stealing kisses. He trailed kisses from your mouth down to your neck, nipping and sucking at your flesh. When you eventually broke the kiss you were panting as you tried to catch your breath. You meant to ask make a witty comment about how that was a far better game than bobbing for apples but what you said instead was “What are you even dressed as?”

He chuckled and pressed you to him as he spoke into your ear. “An incubus. Not so much a costume though but surely you’re feeling the effects of that by now.” His hands were rubbing circles into your hips as a warm feeling rushed to your core and your thoughts clouded over. All you could think of was how much you wanted this man to fuck you. “You couldn’t have chosen a better costume to attract me, I can tell that you want me, I can smell your arousal. 

 

That was how you ended up in your current position, your hands tied to the bed posts with a sex demon between your bare legs. His touch was searing and you arched into him, needing him to touch you. He’d taken his time, slowly teasing you, working you into a frenzy. 

 

“Please!” You pleaded, clutching his shirt, tugging at the buttons, breathing heavy and shallow as you looked up at the demon with begging eyes. “For the love of…fucking please, whatever your name is, please!” Like some starved whore, you simply couldn’t stop. You were burning, you were needy. You needed him. You needed it him so bad you mind felt as if it were being torn apart and so all you could do was twist your fingers in his shirt and pull him down against you, leg bending to try and wrap around his waist.

 

“Xiumin. My name is Xiumin.” He ground his hips into yours forcefully. “And I expect you to scream it out like your life depends on it.”


	6. Pumpkin Carving

Drabble 6

Prompt: “Look I know you’ve got some skills in pumpkin carving but why carve a duck out of all things?”

Pairing: Hoseok x Reader

Word Count: 331

Warnings: None. This is the final drabble so it’s pretty much just fluff.

 

You couldn’t wait to see what everyone came up with. This had been one of the smarter ideas you’d had. A pumpkin carving contest to help decorate the less affluent houses in the street. All up you’d gotten 25 people to volunteer which was amazing. Even better was that most of them were either art students or trade students so you were getting some insanely good pumpkins. 

 

Namjoon had given you an excellent traditional Jack O Lantern. Yoongi had left you a cool witch carving. Jin gave you a near perfect carving of Iron Man. Jimin deposited Star Wars characters on 5 mini pumpkins. Jungkook, the art student, brought you 6 pumpkins each with a different character. He gave you Alien, Freddy Kreuger, Michael Myers, an extremely detailed skull, Wolverine and Batman. Taehyung had left you a depiction of Vincent Van Gough’s The Scream. You were pretty sure he’d convinced Jungkook to do it for him as well. 

 

While you were thanking the guys and telling them how great all of their pumpkins looked Hoseok quietly placed his amongst the others. You caught him out of the corner of your eye and rushed over to see what he’d made. 

 

You couldn’t contain your giggle when you found his. You’d known Hoseok a long time and knew how much he hated all things scary but you thought he’d just do a skeleton or a witches broom…something simple like that. You were so wrong.

 

“Look I know you’ve got some skills in pumpkin carving but why carve a duck out of all things?”

 

He looked at you like you were the odd one out. “I didn’t want a scary pumpkin.”

 

You giggled. “Hobi its Halloween…”

 

He shuffled on the spot and looked a little bashful. It was adorable, there were no other words for it. He mumbled out “…Why does it have to be scary?”

 

“Uh… Halloween?”

 

“…Well there’s also a dog, cat, monkey, fish, dragon and horse.” Then he cracked up laughing.


	7. Drabble 5 - Part 2

**A/N:** I promised to release the second half of the Halloween drabble I did for Xiumin when I hit my next follower goal on tumblr. I’m a week late with it but you know...shit happens. Thank you for following my trash af blog, and putting up with my erratic updates. I have no schedule and suck at planning fics so I write when I can/when the idea smacks me in the face. I’ll be nicer when I hit my next milestone, for now I give you utter filth. I 100% blame incubus Xiumin for everything that happens.

 

**Bobbing for Apples - Part 2**

 

**Prompt: “Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I’m going to swap spit with a stranger, I’d rather just make out with you.”**

 

**Pairing: Xiumin x Reader**

 

**Word Count: 2182**

 

**Warnings: Incubus AU, smut, all smut... like there is zero plot here. I guess light BDSM, dom Xiumin. Xiumin having a dirty mouth. He’s a sex demon what do you expect? It’s filth.**

 

_“Xiumin. My name is Xiumin.” He ground his hips into yours forcefully. “And I expect you to scream it out like your life depends on it.”_

 

* * *

 

“I can make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before.” You felt his hot breath on your neck as he continued speaking, his voice dripping with lust and authority. “All you have to do is ask.” His fingers danced along your collarbones as he spoke. He was drawing everything out, knowing damn well the effect he was having on you. He looked down at your hands that were still gripping his shirt and frowned. “This won’t do.” He took your hands and pinned them back above your head, retying the silk rope that had previously held them in place.

 

 

You pulled on the rope when he was done, desperate to keep touching him and he chuckled at you. “None of that. I tied them tighter this time. You only get to touch if _I_ say so.”  You whimpered when you realised that you couldn’t touch him. In that moment you just needed to feel him, to touch him and he wasn’t letting you. He unhooked your leg from around his waist and sat back on his knees. His eyes were dark, the purple in them deep with lust. His gaze raked over you and he smirked.

 

 

“Look at you. You are so affected by me that you’d let me do whatever I want to you wouldn’t you?” Your mind was too clouded in lust to respond. All you could concentrate on was his hands gripping your legs. You didn’t understand why he wasn’t touching you where you needed it the most, why he wasn’t fucking you senseless yet. He gripped the white fabric of your costume and tore it in half, exposing your chest to your thighs. He pushed the fabric to the out of the way before leaning back over you and cupping your breasts. His deft fingers tweaked your nipples and you moaned, overwhelmed that he was finally doing something. He nipped and sucked his way down your neck until he reached your breast. His eyes flicked up to yours as his tongue flicked over your nipple, making you gasp. The warmth of his tongue coupled with the coolness of the room made you squirm. He kept staring at you as he flicked his tongue back and forth over your nipple before biting down on it gently and sucking it into his mouth. You moaned at the sensation, the tingling that went from your spine all the way down to your core.

 

 

You pulled on your restraints and moaned in frustration when you remembered that you couldn’t touch him. He chuckled and lifted his head to speak. “Like I said, you simply have to ask. If you don’t…well let’s just say I’ll make you ask.” You clench at his words. “And dressed like this… fuck, you could ask almost anything of me.” He lowered his head down to your other breast and gives it the same treatment. You love the sensations his ministrations are causing you but you need more. You need friction, you need – him.

 

“Xiumin” you manage to speak. He lifts his head again and his gaze pins you.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please.” You groan out as his hands keep massaging and tweaking your nipples.

 

He feigned disinterest as he responds. “Please what? Please is a very vague word. Please stop? Please keep going? Please fuck me until I see stars and can’t walk? Please bake me a cake? Please make me beg for your cock like the dirty minx you are? Specifics darling. I need specifics.”

 

The heat you feel between your legs is almost unbearable. You can’t think straight to properly ask for what you want. “Fuck. The last one. Just. Fuck. I need more. I need you to touch me more than you are right now. Please.”

 

You swear his eyes flash before he grinned at you and dragged his hands down your body, grazing over your sensitive nipples and continuing down until he reached your panties. He cocked his head to the side as is pondering what to do. You didn’t have a chance to ask before he tore your panties off your body. You opened your mouth to yell at him about how much you liked those ones but before the words could leave your mouth he dragged a finger through your folds. Instead of words a loud moan came out of your mouth. “The panties were in the way.” His low voice said.

 

He started to rub circles around your clit, the relief at being touched properly practically flooded your system. “Xiumin” you moaned. With his spare hand he nudged your legs further apart and moved further down the bed, placing kisses and bites from your breasts down to your hip. He bit the flesh by your hip and sucked, making sure to leave a mark. The pain of the bite mixed with the pleasure he was giving your clit and you cried out.

 

He repeated the process with your thighs, nipping and biting as he moved back towards your core. “You’re so wet for me. I haven’t even touched you properly yet.” You whimpered as he passed over your core and went back to your other thigh. “Words darling, words.”

 

You couldn’t speak, your brain just forgot how to so you just kept whimpering and moaning as he rubbed your clit faster and with more pressure. Your moans grew louder as you felt the familiar sensation of your orgasm building. He rubbed faster and your moans grew louder and you bucked your hips to try and create more friction. You were so close, so close and he still hadn’t entered you. You cried out as you felt the beginnings of your climax when he stopped completed. Removed his hand and watched as you writhed on the bed and cursed him.  

 

He leant down and whispered in your ear. “I said, use your words. Trust me, you’ll break before I do.”

 

“Make me cum. Xiumin. I don’t care how but I need to cum.” You panted in response.

 

He laughed at your sudden ability to locate your vocabulary. “At your service.” He moved back down your body until his face was in between your legs. He licked his lips at the sight of you spread out for him. His tongue swiped over your clit and you gasped. He repeated the action, swirling his tongue over your clit causing your back to arch. He laid his arm across your stomach, holding your hips down as he continued to eat you out.  You felt one of his fingers press into you and you could not hold in your moan.

 

“Xiu- fuck” He curled his finger inside you, pressing it into your walls. He set a steady rhythm, his finger moving in and out of you while he licked and sucked on your clit. You tried to speak but he added a second finger, hitting your g-spot as he moved them inside of you.

 

You clenched around his fingers after a particularly strong thrust and he chuckled, the vibrations from his laughter against your clit only making you clench more. “You like that huh? You like the way I eat you out and fuck you with my fingers don’t you?”  He increased the speed of his fingers, hitting your g-spot harder and harder. “Of course you do. Do you want to cum? Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes!” you cried out. You were so close again and all you could think of was how much you needed to cum, how good his fingers felt and how talented he was with his tongue. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer and you didn’t want him to stop again. You moved your hips to meet his fingers to try and bring your release on faster.

 

“You want it that badly darling? You want to cum so much that you’re fucking yourself on my fingers. Should I let you cum? Do you think you deserve to cum?” He moved his fingers so fast that your words died in your throat. All you could do was cry out his name as you felt your release within reach again.

 

He stopped abruptly and you cried out. “No!”

 

“Tsk tsk. You forgot to answer me. If you forget your words then you don’t get to cum. It’s as simple as that.”

 

Your mind was reeling as you tried to rein in your emotions. Tears pricked at your eyes as he robbed you of your release yet again. “Please. Please Xiumin, I can’t take it any more. I need to cum.”

 

“Oh? And how could I possibly help you do that?” He smirked as he spoke.

 

In that moment you hated him. You hated how cocky he was and how he kept denying you your orgasm. He was a sex demon and he’d promised you mind blowing sex but so far all you had to show for it was over sensitivity and frustration.

 

“For starters, hurry up and get naked. You are wearing too many clothes.”

 

“Oh, kitty has fire now does she?” He teased. He removed himself from the bed and stood. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head because of all the chains then he unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his pants before removing them and his underwear in one motion. He climbed back up the bed and settled between your legs. “Any more demands while you still have a grip on your words?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“Only if you beg.” You moaned as he ground his hips into yours, feeling his hard length against your thigh. He rolled his hips again, making no move to enter you until you did as he told you. Every time he rolled his hips into you, you could feel his cock gliding through your folds and pressing into your clit. You knew he’d stop again before you could find release but it felt so overwhelming that you couldn’t speak. There was nothing going through your mind except need, the growing heat threatening to rip through you if he kept his movements up. As you felt his head rest against your shoulder you came back to earth. You felt how achingly hard Xiumin was and sex demon or no sex demon you could tell that he was struggling not to just thrust up into you. A new surge of need flooded your system and you couldn’t take it any more. You needed to feel him inside of you. You needed him to fuck you and you needed it now.

 

“Please Xiumin, please just fuck me. I need it, I need you so badly. Fuck.”

 

He lifted his head and locked eyes with you, the purple in his almost black. He groaned as he lifted his hips and guided himself into your dripping centre. He pushed in slowly, drawing out the sensation, until he had pushed himself all the way in. He stilled and waited a moment for you to adjust to his size.  He moved in and out a few times at that slow agonising pace before slamming into you causing you to scream out.

 

His thrusts were forceful and he quickened his pace with each one. Your head fell back against the sheets, hands gripping and pulling at your silk ties as you give in to the pleasure he is giving you.  Your throat grew hoarse from all of the moaning and screaming you were doing. The only word you could get out was his name, over and over again and he fed off it. “You feel so fucking good.” He growled as he continued to pound into you at a relentless pace.  

 

He looked ready to devour you as you bucked your hips to meet his thrusts, small growls and groans coming from his throat. The noises he made drove you wild. He shifted slightly, and the new angle caused his cock to hit your g-spot relentlessly. “I-I’m close.” You managed to get out in between screaming out his name like it was your lifeline.

 

“Then cum for me.” The low rasp of his voice as he pounded into you was enough to send you over the edge. Spots blotted out your vision and your mind could only concentrate of the blinding pleasure you were feeling. The heat surged through you until you were keening, your eyes rolling back and you felt yourself falling into the depth of bliss and pleasure. You feel Xiumin fucking you through your release, his thrusts growing more erratic. “Fuck.” He growls and he rubs your clit as he keeps thrusting, bringing your second release on fast, overstimulating you. You cry out as he thrusts into you a few more times before stilling, a strangled groan escaping his lips as he cums inside you. You’re still coming down from your high when he’s finished.

 

Your mind is numb and your entire body buzzes with over sensitivity. He undoes the silk rope around your hands, slowly pulls out and collapses on the bed next to you.


End file.
